


Gunslinger

by DonCoelho19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonCoelho19/pseuds/DonCoelho19
Summary: Naruto sempre tivera estranhos sonhos do que se parecia uma vida passada, onde ele era outra pessoa, amando uma pessoa que só lhe machucava.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	Gunslinger

  
  


Havia pássaros de um azul profundo e muito bonito. Eles voavam longe, cantando uma estranha canção que remetia a dor, perdas e tristeza. Todos aqueles sentimentos positivos, óbvio. Mas enquanto voavam pareciam se alegrarem, a canção já não era tão triste, eles queriam voar, os belos pássaros azuis, porém, não queriam descer. Queriam voar para sempre.

“Se você pudesse voar, você estaria sempre no distante céu azul. Você nunca desceria. Você só tem olhos para o céu azul.’’

Infelizmente, a alegria do bater de asas trazia o fim para eles. Literalmente. Um a um, os pássaros iam caindo no chão, sem mais forças pra voar ou para viver. Ele então se ajoelhava no chão, lagrimas escorrendo dos olhos azuis celestes, enquanto juntava com as mãos delicadas todos os pássaros, trazia todos para perto e chorava pela morte deles.

A Morte do canto triste.

A Morte do sonho de ser livre e voar eternamente.

A imagem então mudava. Ele era uma criança, sujo de tinta corria pelas ruas de uma cidade pequena. “Uma vila’’ sua mente lhe dizia “Sua vila. Sua Konoha’’. Ninguém o olhava. Ele não existia na própria vila. Estava, ironicamente, só, em meio a uma multidão de pessoas.

Os que lhe lançavam algum olhar era de nojo, e os que lhe lançavam uma palavra, era mesma, sempre a mesma, única e simples. “Mostro’’. Não era bem vindo ali. Não era bem vindo em lugar algum. Então corria e corria, não queria estar no meio daquelas pessoas. Queria ser amado. Queria seu pai, sua mãe, queria amigos, queria alguém igual a si mesmo. Queria _ele._

Quando por fim não via mais ninguém a sua frente podia respirar aliviado, respirar o ar que vinha de uma lagoa, onde no cais de madeira um garoto estava. Sabia que o garoto era como ele. Tinham a mesma idade, – Sete anos? Oito? – e compartilhavam da mesma dor. Não tinham pais. Ninguém os amava. E eram sozinhos. Sentou ao lado do moreno. O vento balançava o cabelo dele. Ele era bonito. Não disseram uma só palavra.

O sol se pondo na lagoa fazia parecer com que a água estivesse pegando fogo.

* * *

A cena mudou. Ele o havia salvado. Estava a sua frente, em pé, enquanto ele estava caído no chão. Agulhas perfuravam toda a pele branca imaculada.

“ Meu corpo se moveu sozinho’’

E quando o garoto caiu em seus braços teve ódio.

Ódio de ser fraco.

Ódio de ser tolo.

Ódio por deixar as pessoas ao seu redor se machucarem.

Ódio por amar alguém e tê-lo em seus braços, sangrando.

Se fosse para proteger a quem amava se transformaria no próprio demônio.

* * *

Mudança.

Inútil. Tolo. Imbecil. Fraco. Fraco e Fraco.

Ele era um fraco.

Estava na cama de hospital, enfaixado que mais parecia uma múmia.

_Ele_ havia ido embora.

Matar o irmão que matou a família. Que matou o clã.

O deixou. Sozinho. De novo.

Onde _ele_ estava?

Por que não havia conseguido trazê-lo de volta? Por que era um fraco.

Prometera proteger aquele que amava. Mas era fraco. Inútil. Um monstro que não servia para nada.

Lagrimas abundantes escorriam pelo rosto machucado. Iria atrás dele.

Por _ele_ , iria até o inferno.

* * *

A cena mudou.

Ele encostava a arma, a katana, em seu pescoço. Você ainda o amava. Ele ia matá-lo. Você era fraco.

Ele tinha o mesmo cheiro de antes.

“Mero capricho’’.

Ele ainda era mais forte que você. Você queria morrer. Queria ficar com ele. Queria abraçá-lo. Dizer que entendia. Dizer que queria estar com ele e faria de tudo para isso.

“Eu nem ao menos posso salvar um amigo’’

* * *

Nova cena.

Dor. Sangue. Mortes. Perdas. Sofrimento. Lágrimas. Indo embora. Cada um de uma vez.

Os que amava.

Os que não amava.

Pelas suas mãos. Pelas mãos inimigas. Pelas mãos amigas.

“Não odeie. Não morra. Você é melhor do que isso’’ – ele dizia enquanto o demônio dizia – ‘”Se entregue. Eu o farei forte. Você é fraco. Se depender de mim você o terá’’

Menos sangue. Mais dor. Cena distinta.

_Ele_ era o mal.

Todos que antes o idolatravam agora o queriam morto.

Menos você. Você ainda o amava. _Ele_ é um renegado.

Você tem que lutar. Você é a luz. O demônio que agora amam.

_Ele_ é a escuridão, o odiado, o temido.

Itachi (quem era Itachi?) morreu. Dor. Por que doía? Por que ao matar o irmão _ele_ havia morrido por dentro.

* * *

Sangue e sangue. Outra cena.

O mataram. A sua frente. Bem na sua frente.

A katana entrou pelas costas, acertando os pulmões, até passar pelo peito magro.

A guerra corria ao redor;

Seu lado ganhava.

Você não estava ganhando nada que não fosse agonia.

_Ele_ morria. _Ele_ até sorria para você. Você o abraçou, a lâmina se fincando em seu coração, em seu corpo, assim como no dele.

Você sorriu para ele, na boca o gosto férreo do sangue.

Você o beijou de leve nos lábios que já se tornavam brancos doentios como era a pele dele. Começara a nevar ao redor. Vocês se abraçam forte. Caem no chão. Morrem.

E você acorda.

* * *

“Te amo Sasuke’’

Suado e arfante, parecia ter corrido uma maratona. Naruto odiava esses sonhos.

“Te amo Sasuke’’ – sua própria voz repercutia em sua mente.

O despertador maldito tocou e o loiro praguejou e o amaldiçoou por não ter tocado antes. Antes do pesadelo. Antes da dor que eles traziam. Quem era Sasuke? O que era Konoha? O que ele era naquela época? O que era aquela época? Talvez se fosse a um psicólogo e contasse seus sonhos, o homem diria que estava ficando louco, que era estresse, imaginação fértil. Ou talvez fosse a um médium. Talvez a um pai de santo. Quem sabe a um espirita. Uma cartomante talvez resolvesse. Sei lá.

Só não aguentava mais os sonhos. Até quando eles eram bons. Só ele e o moreno, sorrisos escondidos, assim como os beijos castos de duas crianças em uma floresta fechada. No fim _ele_ sempre ia embora e ficava sozinho com a dor. No fim eles sempre morriam. No fim as ultimas palavras que ele ouvia era “Também te amo, dobe. Desculpe por tudo.’’ Moreno imbecil. Não deveria nunca perdoá-lo. Mas o amava e não importavam os erros.

Levantou-se da cama, querendo retirar as memórias de uma vida que não era a sua ao se meter embaixo do chuveiro. Tocou a cicatriz no peito que a marca de nascença. Exatamente no lugar onde a katana havia atravessado Tudo aquilo era idiotice. Naruto não havia vivido em Konoha; morava em Tokyo; tinha mãe e pai; não havia nenhuma Kyuubi selada em si (não existem demônios no seu mundo, ele repetia, eram apenas histórias.)Era apenas mais um funcionário dentro da empresa de seu pai.

Sua vida era normal para alguém de 25 anos. Estudou, brincou, fez amigos, teve namoradas, arrumou um trabalho, as vezes reclamava do chefe e ouvia sua mãe lhe dizer o quanto estava magro. Seu pai não era um Hokage (que porra é um Hokage?). Seu avô era um safado, tudo bem, mas nada de sannin. A avó era violenta e ninguém sabia como conseguia manter aqueles a aparência que tinha, nem sabia a sua idade, e ela não aparentava ter idade alguma. Odiava invertebrados e morria de medo de lesmas. Shizune era secretaria de Tsunade, mas não andava com um porco de sexo indefinido. (Essa parte do sonho sempre lhe fazia rir). Orochimaru, parecia duvidosamente uma mulher, porém não era nada mais que um amigo de infância dos seus avós.

Não conhecia nenhum Sasuke.

Tudo normal demais.

Menos os sonhos. Menos pelos sonhos que sempre tivera. Sempre e sempre. Sempre os mantivera em segredo, como se em seu íntimo, mesmo aos cinco anos, soubesse que aquilo era segredo seu, coisa sua e não deveria contar para adulto algum.

Saindo do banho com uma toalha enrolada na cintura se perguntou se seus relacionamentos com Hinata e Sakura, boas amigas que se pareciam um pouco com as kunoichis de seus sonhos, deram errado por que era apaixonado por um cara que só existia em sonhos.

E que ainda estava morto nos mesmos sonhos.

Como conseguia sentir saudade de alguém que nem conhecia?

Uma vez conversara com Gaara, seu primo favorito, (que Temari e Kankurou não ouvissem isso, porque as vezes eles eram francamente assutadores) sobre ter sonhos estranhos e o ruivo já havia sonhado seus sonhos. Não seus sonhos. Sonhara que era um Kazegake (algo parecido com Hokage), que era um demônio, que eram amigos, mas ficaram em outra época e ele já não sonhava mais. Mas os sonhos do loiro continuavam.

Rondando seus amigos ao longo da vida, todos já haviam sonhado com Konoha. Mas os sonhos de todos já cessaram. Menos os seus. Sakura, Lee, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Tsunade, Jiraya, Orochimaru, Minato, Kushina, tia Kagura. Cada um deles eram seus amigos e sua família. Seus sonhos foram Konoha. Naruto sonhava Konoha. Sonhava com eles. Sonhava consigo próprio. Sonhava com _ele._

Ninguém sabia explicar os significados dos sonhos. Só que para o loiro eles continuavam. Perguntava-se se havia uma Sasuke por aí, tendo os mesmos sonhos que ele.

Vestiu-se para o trabalho descendo as escadas apresado, ao perceber que se atrasara ao ficar remoendo sempre os mesmos pensamentos. Teria um dia cheio, tinha reunião com o pessoal de marketing, depois reunião com o pessoal de criação. Almoço com não-sei-quem-lá que seu pai queria que ele almoçasse.

Sair para comprar o presente de casamento da sua secretaria, Tenten, que iria juntar os trapinhos como o pouco-simpático-mas-realmente-legal do Neji. E como diria Shikamaru, seu primo por consideração, já que era casado com Temari. “Que problemático’’. Tinha que assinar zizilhões de papeis a tarde e a noite conhecer o filho de não-sei-quem que era afilhado dos seus pais, e vinha de não-sei-da-onde-fora-do-Japão e no dia seguinte levá-lo para passear pela cidade. E estava atrasado. E não havia tomado café. Por que, Kami-sama, resolvera sair debaixo das asas da dona Kushina? Pelo menos debaixo da asa dela tinha cama, comida e roupa lavada.

* * *

O dia foi cheio e cansativo como o esperado. Por sorte quando chegou na empresa(de publicidade, se lhe interessa saber, a melhor de Tokyo) Tenten havia comprado um café e umas rosquinhas para ele. A mulher era sua salvação. Era para estar se casando com ela, mas fazer o que se ela amava o cabeludo do Hyuuga sem sal? Foi para as reuniões, almoçou com o desconhecido agora conhecido (um tal de Bee, que tinha uma forma de falar muito da ruim) e saiu para comprar o presente.

Teve que ligar para Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinata ( que sempre era sua melhor solução, mas no momento estava ocupada) sua avó, sua mãe –indisponível até ligar para a mãe do Gaara, tia Kagura, irmã do seu pai, para finalmente conseguir ajuda no presente e comprar não-sei-o-que-lá-languerie-para-noite-de-núpcias. Problemático. Voltou para o escritório, mais papeis. Tenten parecia feliz ao receber o presente. “Dê antes do casamento’’ – sua tia havia dito. E mesmo corando mais que um tomate maduro, a morena sorriu e agradeceu o presente.

Quando assinou o ultimo papel seus dedos doíam e sua mente quase caia na inconsciência depois de mais uma bela noite mal dormida. Foi para casa, tomou um banho, colocou uma roupa simples e rumou para a casa dos pais. Era no fim da sua rua e ele podia muito bem ir a pé, aproveitando o ar fresco da noite, caminhando um pouco para não cair morto de sono na mesa de jantar, quando o afilhado dos pais lhe fosse apresentado.

Parecia que o cara era filho dos melhores amigos dos seus pais. Clichê. Ele mesmo era afilhado dos pais do cara e não sabia. Haviam sido amigos na infância, segundo sua mãe, porem não se lembrava de nenhum amigo antes de Kiba, com quem fizera amizade aos seis anos ao trocar de escola.

Sua mãe rira e dissera que eles até prometeram casar um com o outro quando se tornassem adultos. Tinham até feito uma cerimônia simbólica nunca casinha da árvore e trocado colares. Ele tinha um colar. Três na verdade. Um fora do avô da sua avó. O segundo era o símbolo do clã da sua mãe(achava essa historia de clã meio estranha, mas... fazer o que né?). E o terceiro parecia-se com um leque ou algo assim. Estranho não se lembrar do garoto, ou do colar de leque.

Sua mãe abriu a porta depois da quinta batida, normalmente ele abria depois da segunda, como se estivesse sempre atrás da porta. Sorriu para ele, o abraçou ao ponto de quase quebrar suas costelas. Parecia mais radiante do que o normal.

– O Sasu-chan estava nos contando cada coisa que ele passou na Europa nos últimos vinte anos – ela o puxou para a cozinha – Você vai amar ele – deu um vento leve ao entrar no cômodo. Seu pai estava na ponta da mesa, loiro e jovial como sempre, ria de algo contado por um moreno sentado ao seu lado esquerdo.

Quando o visitante se virou Naruto pode ver suas feições, pele branca, olhos negros como a noite e cabelos quase que azulados. Traços firmes e aristocráticos, nariz arrebitado. Parecia ser um belo de um chato. Conhecia ele.

– Sasuke – a ruiva chamou – Esse é meu filho, Naruto Uzumaki. Filho, esse é Sasuke Uchiha. Vocês vão ser grandes amigos.


End file.
